Princess of Tennis
by J3nny-Happy
Summary: Meet Sakura Kinomoto,a pro at tennis got lost in the town of Tomoeda,there she met the gang,her alias/rival.Another pro is there and his name is Syaoran Li.Together they fight their way through the championship!
1. Chapter 1

Princess of Tennis

Disclaimer:I don't own cardcaptor Sakura

Author Note: DON"T WORRY I won't forget my other story

Hey there, I'm Sakura Kinomoto . People called me the Princess Of Tennis. I'm pretty bad even though I won all 4 junior championships in a roll. It's pretty cool actually, I live in America, New York. I'm on my way to Japan, Tokyo. On the train, I saw some very uncomfortable tennis player( who look like amateurs to me) is swinging tennis racket in a girl face. He said he was holding it the western way, WRONG, by the look of it, he was holding it the eastern way. There's a different you know.

"Aye, you're holding it the wrong way" I blurted it out while glaring up at the amateur tennis player

"Brat, What did you say?" said the amateurs, well…more like an insult without being spoken

Without thinking, I pick the ball in my pocket, take the racket out of my Tennis bag. I slam the ball against the racket making the ball flying in to 'that' guy Tennis racket. Using my racket, I walk up to 'him', slam my racket on his wrist, making hi drop the racket out of his hand.

"Kid, What the hell is your problem? You know who he is? The great captain of Avalon's high school tennis team" said the guy next to the 'guy'

"Great Captain, eh?" I repeated "More like a bunch of amateurs"

Then I turn to the girl and smile " Hey, are you O.K?"

"Yeah" The girl reply " By the way, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji"

" My name is Sakura Kinomoto"

The girl seem pretty surprise that I'm Sakura.

"Your name is Sakura, aren't you a boy?"

"Silly no, I may look like a boy but I'm a girl, people say that a lot" I answered

The so-called-tennis-team gasped " YOU'RE A GIRL?"

"Yeah, is that a problem" I asked while taking of my Fila cap showing my beautiful light brown hair with the tile of curves

The boys mouth drop. And then they whisper something… I catch one of the sentence they say

"Oh man, She is one hot chick!"

"We better go" I whisper to the girl next to me

She agree to come, we get out of the train and then she asked me " Are you new around this town, I don't see you around here"

Wow, this town is sure small, Tomoeda is it?

"yeah, I just came back from America" I answered

"So I see you play Tennis?" She asked " Are you going to try out for the team, by the way, our town is small so it is a co-ed team"

I stare back blankly at her, I wonder do she even know who I am. I'm a pro, a daughter of a pro and a pro herself. Did I mention I won four championship in a roll, in the U.S. I went to the best Tennis Academy there is. What is she talking about? Try out?

"May I asked you what city, am I in?" I asked surprising how small the city that dad send me to train at.

"Silly, you're in Tomoeda"

"WHAT!" I yelled in surprise, I was supposed to be in Tokyo. On the select team.

"What's wrong?"said Daidouji

"I'm supposed to be in Tokyo" I whined " On the Tokyo select team"

"I thought only pros or children of a pros could get in there" She said

I'm getting angry so I kinda yelled at her " WHO THE HELL, DO YOU THINK I AM?"

"Uhm… No, not really"

"What a small town, geez" I said " For your information, I'm the first child of Fujitaka Kinomoto, the super samurai tennis player. I won four junior championships in a roll, four eighteen division championships in a roll and I was at U16 training camp"

"What is with all the commotion?" asked a boy who just ran out of tennis court holding a loosen string tennis racket

"Oh,Li. That girl just claim she is lost and she is the first child of Fujitaka Kinomoto, the super samurai tennis player. I won four junior championships in a roll, four eighteen division championships in a roll and I was at U16 training camp and she is suppose to be on the Tokyo Select team. By the way she just came back from America" Reported Daidouji

There was more tennis players standing watching me now. All gaping, mouth wide open(about 7 players)

"What's wrong?" asked the very innocent girl again

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're Sakura Kinomoto aren't you?" asked the boy in glasses with midnight blue hair, he look so much like a nerd. His racket is all worn out. Everyone racket is worn out on this team, no wonder they can't even gain any strength

"Isn't obvious, any way, I'm guessing you never pass the area tournament?" I said

"Well, yeah" admitted the team

"I'm stuck here anyway so I will train you guys and get you guys to the world championships of tennis, O.K" I said with determination fill in my eyes

"How do we know if you're no good? And for your information, I'm a Pro myself. Li, Li Syaoran." Said a guy in chestnut hair, look pretty cute but a jerk

" How about a match between you and me, Li? Let's bring it back to the old days when I beat the hell out of you!" I challenge the guy, well yes, I did meet him at the training academy. He was pretty goo though.

"SHE BEAT YOU IN TENNIS" yelled out a guy in surprise, he has dark brown hair with a smile on his face. Really funny

"Well, yeah, but it was back at the academy, I improve a lot since then" that Li guy shot me a glare

"Right…" I said " meet me back here by 5:00pm, I'll check in a hotel" then I turn around to Daidouji and asked " Where is the nearest hotel? I'll take a five or four star is fine"

" Yeah, We have one that run by the Li corporation but it is very expensive, by the road, one block away" answered Daidouji

"Figured, that's why you're here right oh-so-great-heir" I shot Li guy a glare

The tennis people gape in surprise again

"YOU'RE AHEIR TO THE CORPORATION"

"by the way, Li, are you going to fix that racket of yours?"

Well, I know that was very arrogant but I can't help the look on his face. "See you, 5:00pm sharp tonight"


	2. Physical

Princess of Tennis

Disclaimer: I believe I don't own

Chapter 2: The Physical

HOTEL

As I enter the double door, the grand hall was greeting me with pleasure. It was decorated with jewelry and emerald on each and every furniture. The wallpaper look so delicate thin with flowery and purple-ish color .I check in at the receptionist, which was really complicated

"Hey, Can I have a room with a view to the pool and tennis court" I asked not so politely, glaring at the receptionist

"Do you have the money?" the receptionist asked with the same tone I gave the receptionist. I'm pretty sure she thought I was a boy and I want to mess this hotel up. Oh believe me I do, I hate that Li guy so much

"Who do you think I am?" I challenge the receptionist

Defeated, she tumble upon the computer in front of her and type in some number then turn to me " Room 224, Credit card or Cash?"

"Credit card"

"Enjoy your stay"

That was such an annoying receptionist.

My room had a beautiful view of the pool and the icky tennis court that the Tomoeda guy having a practice.

I'm hungry, I'll find something in the fridge to eat then take a little nap.

Zzz…zzz…zzz…

The sunlight of the afternoon shine through the window wake me up. I squinted a little then jolted up since I just remember the match I have with Li this afternoon. I never back down on my word and you know that.

I went to bathroom and put on a pair of Nike short, an Adidas shirt. I put in my shin guard that I wear for soccer practice. I put on my Fila cap then I went to the tennis court.

You might wondering why I'm wearing shin guard for Tennis, you'll find out at the match.

I arrived at 5:00pm sharp, there I see the Tennis group and Li.

" I see you show up, thought you chicken out" said Li

"Ready yet?" I challenge

"Bring it on"

We get on our stand. And for you who don't know, this is not a normal tennis match. We fight using martial arts skills that will apply to our racket.

"What are you guys doing?" asked the girl with long black hair that has been tie in a pony tail

I ignore the question and charge right straight at Li, I swung my racket, aiming for his face. He jump out of the way. I reach for a ball inside my pocket, I smash the ball aiming for his face. He return it, I block the ball out of my way and charge straight into him. I smash my racket onto his wrist. Li yelp out in pain and drop his racket.

"What are you guys doing?" said Daidouji "Stop it, you're hurting Li"

"Please" beg the others Tennis players

I ignored all the begging and ran straight to his racket but then Li uses his leg to kick my leg. Unfortunately for him, I was faster, I jump out of the way while smashing my racket on his head. The landing was rough but I complete it, I land with a samurai stance with two swords aka rackets. Li charge at me using all his martial art skills, he punch me in my tummy then kick my shin. Lucky me, I wear my shin guard so my leg is completely fine. I use one of the racket to defense myself and one other racket to attack Li. I smash my racket against Li's head but he uses his hand to block my attack. Li take the advantage of my hand, he took hold of it and throw me down.

"SAKURA" yelled Daidouji "Li Stop it!"

I recover quickly after the rough landing. By the way, who the hell gives permission to Daidouji to called me be my name, well… first name. I took the ball in my pocket and slam it against my racket which went directly to Li's face.

"LI, look out!" yelled one of the boy

Li duck. Just what I wanted, as he duck, I slide down and did a Drive B. But this time my racket is aiming for his wrist, I kick him hard in the shin then use my racket and slam it against his wrist.

"AHHHH!" yelped Li in pain

I took the opportunity to punch him in the tummy and, once again, I slam my racket upon his wrist.

"AHHHH!" Li yelled in pain

I pointed my racket toward his face as he lie helplessly with a broken wrist

"Giving up yet, Li?" I asked

The group of 'amateur' tennis players gasped in surprise, too shocked to move. I guess this is the first time they see the great Li got beaten by a girl.

"I give up!" Li finally said

I put my racket over my shoulder and said "Wise choice"

"You'll be the new captain of the team, I'm no good, just as ever" said Li

"Don't say that-" the tennis team started

"Yeah, they're right" I said "Don't say that, you have great potential, Li, you just don't know how to put in it the test, any way you improve a lot since I last saw you. I'll help you and this tennis train until we get to the top as the world number one tennis team, how's that? Don't you guys agree?"

"C'mon Li, she said she'll help us, she seem so nice yet so vicious" said one of the boy with spiky hair tip

"Yeah ,Li"

And then the others tennis player started agreeing .

"I'm in!" said Li as I help him stand up

"And about your wrist, it'll heal within a month" said I

"NOOO! A month!" Yelled Li

I laugh sarcastically then turn to the group of tennis players "Well, please introduce yourself"

"Why don't you start Sakura?" asked Daidouji

I shot her a glare. Why? Because no one is allow to call me by my first name and not get scared. What a small town? I wonder how Li deal with all this.

"Alright, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm a tennis player since I was five. My enemy is that Chinese brat who name is Li. Relationship, nothing. Favorite food, anything that is not made by that 'Chinese brat'. Favorite movies, never thought about it. Career and future dream, the world number one tennis player. I'm starting first year of high school this fall, grade 9." I said

"May I asked, what is your relationship between you and Li" yell out a boy

"Yeah, how did you know each other?" another one pipe up

"He's been my enemy since elementary school, I can't believe I have to start another school year with him. Reason why we're enemy? I never really thought about it. I just hate him" I answered "Now it's your turn, include you Chinese brat"

Author Note: Finally, another chapter of this story, next story you'll know who is in the tennis group. Next one will be a little short.

.

.


	3. Introduction?

Princess of Tennis

Author note: Alright, here it is! Chapter 3 of princess of tennis. Here is the question, do you guys want MAGIC in this story because I can make it happen. If not, I'll try to get a character for Kero and Yue somehow! By the way, I really need a beta reader!

Disclaimer: No, I don't think so, but when I'm rich enough, I will so don't sue

Chapter 3: Introduction

"Alright, let's start with you" I said as I pointed to the guy with black ruffle hair. He got this funny look in his eyes, and a very goofy smile

"I'm Takashi Yamazaki, like you, I'm starting high school. Last year I was the biggest class clown, I just start tennis a few months ago, and favorite movie is Alvin and the chipmunk2. The movie was just hilarious. My dream is to be the best comedian there is. Favorite food is cupcake! Over there is Chiharu, my girlfriend" he said as he pointed over to a girl with short red-ish curly hair "Did you know that…."

"Alright, girlfriend of the weirdo, please introduce yourself" said I as annoying as ever

"I'm Chiharu Mihara, my favorite singer is Justin Bieber. I am in grade nine just like you. My dream is to be the most awesome dancer ever"

I make a fake barf as she said Justin Beiber. He is so gay, like I said, all he sing is about girl and girl and GIRL.

"Alright, next" I said, trying to be calm

"I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa, I'm in grade 9 too! I started tennis since I was a kid but I was lacking until Li show up. That's when I decided to start tennis again. Tomoyo Daidouji is my girlfriend. My dream is to be the best magician there is"

" DISGRACE! Did you know, not a lot people have enough money to play tennis? Tennis is not a boring sport, this sport take skills and training. Play it as a dream, a hobby, I don't care. But if you play tennis just for popularity or without putting your whole heart in it, please leave. NOW!" said I in a very serious voice with my eyes glaring up at the tennis group but mostly Eriol Hiirigizawa.

Nobody budge, nobody move then I heard clapping behind me, I turn my body. There I see Li clapping.

"Well, well, I thought you would boss us around first then get to know our name. I never thought you would say that and I think you should stop with the glaring, everyone is creeping out, you're a true captain Kinomoto. Never thought you have it in you"

"Don't underestimate me, Li" I said

"Oh, I never did. In fact, I think I may have over estimate you"

"Shut it, Li" I glare at him my hardest "Alright next!"

"My name is Meilin Li, I'm a Li too! So as much as you want to know me, too bad for you, you can't" she said as she gave me the Li infamous smirk

"Oh great, another Li, isn't one Li is hard to deal with already. Whatever you say extra Li!" I complained

"Meilin, gave her your introduction. You know how annoying it is to use your surname for power. Anyway, it won't work on Kinomoto here. Another thing, you better watch out, she look a lot scarier once you get on her bad side" said Li

Again, I glare at him my hardest as he did the infamous Li smirk "Next"

"I present you, our coach, Terada Yukioshi" Daidouji said

"Well, I see we have another national player here at Tomoeda. We'll get this championship for sure" said the coach as if he was as sure as he could be

"Don't be so sure, in a tennis match, anything could happen" Li and I said together

The rest of the team stares at us like we are some statues in the museum , to be honest, they look more like statues than we do. Staring, frozen in shock, you know what I mean.

"Alright, for the schedule of practicing. We'll have a practice on Monday after school and Thursday after school, maybe a few days at lunch recess on Wednesday. You guys O.K with that" I said  
"We're good" they said together

"For this area tournament, Li and I are going to play double. Hiirigizawa, you could play single, Meilin Li, would you like to pair up with Daidouji? She look like she could use some help. Sasaki, you'll be a reserve. And lastly I want Yamazaki and Minara to play single. How's that?"

Everyone nodded

"Well then, see you guys on Monday" I said as I wave good bye then walk along the path that is decorated with cherry blossom. All I wanted to do now is take a nice hot bath

Author note: I know it is short, but what can I do. DRA is coming up. Please answer the question, Magic or not! I know Sakura is very mean right now, but I promise, she'll change through time. And I know the Syaoran is being so weak, again, don't worry! I'll update as soon as I get my answer! MAGIC or NO MAGIC

.


End file.
